Are You Nervous Yet?
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Frank and Columbia invite Riff Raff, Magenta, Janet, and Brad over for a party and introduce them to a new game and pairs Riff Raff and Magenta together for the night. What could go wrong? Rated T for sexual themes and a little bit of cursing.


_**Okay, this is an idea I got after playing this game with my three friends. XDD It was quite awkward, considering two of them were girls and the boy of the group was one of the few boys I had a crush on. And the first part is the game (called the Nervous Game, ever hear of it?) I played...I just kind of...added. XDD And I wrote this Friday after school...so sorry if it kind of sucks. And I really don't want to spend an hour trying to make it better. I might when I feel like it, but don't count on it. XDD Just enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p>Riff Raff slowly moved his hand up Magenta's leg.<p>

"Nervous yet?" He asked her. She shook her head with a proud smile.

"It's barely past her knee, idiot. Of course she's not nervous yet!" Frank shouted. Riff Raff rolled his eyes.

"Why am I even doing this to my sister?" He asked.

"Because you drew her name," Frank said. Columbia sighed.

"Will you two stop arguing? Riff Raff, just keep going. The sooner you get it over with, the sooner the awkwardness of it being your sister will go away," she said.

Riff Raff nodded as he slowly moved his hand a little higher on Magenta's leg.

"Not nervous yet, Riffy," Magenta said. "Don't bother asking."

Riff Raff sighed and moved his hand up until it was halfway between Magenta's knee and hip.

"Uh…not nervous!" Magenta stuttered. Frank and Columbia snickered.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Riff Raff snapped. "This is so fucking awkward…do you hate me, Frank? Is that why you didn't let me draw again?"

"Yeah. I hate you," Frank giggled.

"Just keep going. It's obvious she's not nervous yet," Columbia said.

"Oh my god! Brad!" Janet screamed. "Stop it!"

"Remind me never to invite the queen of virginity again," Frank whispered to Columbia. "Well, keep going, Riff Raff!"

Riff Raff swallowed and nervously moved his hand up a little more, glancing at Magenta. Secretly, he was happy that he drew her name.

"Not nervous," Magenta murmured. Both Columbia and Frank burst out laughing at Magenta's attempt to seem less nervous than she was.

"Shut up!" Riff Raff snapped again. He held his breath as he quickly moved his hand up until it was touching the tip of Magenta's shorts.

"Ahh!" Magenta cried, jumping up and shoving Riff Raff away. "Too close!"

Columbia and Frank started laughing louder than they should have. Riff Raff screamed as loud as he could until they stopped laughing.

"Who's turn is it?" Janet asked, sitting down next to Magenta.

"You didn't have to slap me, Janet! My hand barely reached your knee!" Brad growled, sitting next to Riff Raff.

"I am! Yay!" Columbia cheered. Frank smirked and started with his hand on Columbia's knee, like everyone else. He quickly moved it until it was touching the bottom on Columbia's short shorts.

"Nervous yet?" He asked.

"Nope," Columbia giggled.

"Slut!" Janet cried, pointing at Columbia accusingly.

"Hey! At least he got past my knee!" Columbia shouted. "I'm not a freakin' wimp!"

"It's not my fault I'm pure! Right, Magenta?" Janet asked.

"Leave me out of this," Magenta said.

"I have a new game," Frank said, folding his hands in his lap.

"Let's hear it!" Columbia cheered.

"Okay, you go into the closet with somebody and you have to stay with them in there for ten minutes. Okay? Whatever happens, happens. If needed, you can request five more minutes, but that's the limit. And if you come out before the ten minutes are up, you are subjected to torment for the rest of the night!" Frank said. Everyone, except Janet, agreed. Eventually, Janet agreed, but only if her time was lowered to five minutes, which it was.

"Who wants to go first?" Columbia asked.

"Magenta and Riff Raff," Frank snickered. Columbia jumped up and shoved Magenta and Riff Raff into the closet and shut the door. With a click, the two were locked in.

"Riff Raff…why are they putting us together for anything even slightly sexual?" Magenta asked.

"I don't know…" Riff Raff replied.

"Riffy…I was really nervous," Magenta murmured.

"Yeah, I know," Riff Raff replied.

The two sat in silence for a minute. Riff Raff groaned.

"What are we going to do? We have to spend ten minutes in here," he complained.

"We could…experiment…I mean…it's not ideal, but it's better than sitting in silence," Magenta said.

"Okay…um…" Riff Raff blinked, shocked by Magenta being so straight-forward.

Magenta set her hand on Riff Raff's knee.

"I never got to do my turn," she said. She moved her hand up a little. "Nervous?"

"No." Riff Raff said.

Magenta moved her hand up again.

"How about now?"

"No."

"What about now?" Magenta asked when her hand was a little over halfway between his knee and hip.

"No," Riff Raff managed to say.

"Liar," Magenta giggled, taking her hand away. "You're a liar!"

"You are too!" Riff Raff giggled too.

"Yeah…well I was in front of Frank and Columbia, so I had to lie! You don't," Magenta giggled again.

"Who said I don't?" Riff Raff asked.

"I do. I'm your sister…like I'd make fun of you for being nervous," Magenta giggled.

"Magenta…what else do you want to do?" Riff Raff asked, trying to change the subject.

"I dunno…what did you have in mind?" Magenta asked.

"Um…I'm assuming that everyone will kiss at least once in here so…um…a kiss?" He suggested. Magenta blinked.

"Um…sure…okay…a kiss isn't too bad," Magenta murmured, suddenly shy.

"Okay…one…two…"

Magenta cut Riff Raff off by quickly pressing her lips to his. After a few seconds, she pulled away, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Sorry," she stammered. "You're just too slow."

"Uh…wow…that's…um…" Riff Raff couldn't speak. Magenta giggled.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She joked.

"No…though someone does have it," Riff Raff smirked.

"That's weird…who is it?" Magenta asked, genuinely confused.

"Uh…it was a joke," Riff Raff explained. "You had my tongue."

"Oh…I get it!" Magenta giggled.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Magenta stared at the knees, which she had pulled up to her chest and held there with her arms. Riff Raff stared at the carpet beside him.

"Hey! Do you two lovebirds need a few more minutes?" Columbia shouted, banging on the door and pulling Magenta and Riff Raff back down to earth.

"Uh…yeah! We do!" Magenta shouted instinctively. Riff Raff stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Okay then," Columbia said, laughing loudly and walking away from the door.

"Well…you just bought us another five minutes, missy…what do you want to do?" Riff Raff asked. Magenta giggled.

"Have you ever seen a girl naked, Riffy?" She asked. Riff Raff shook his head. "Well…do you? Or…or are you gay?"

"No. I'm not gay," Riff Raff managed to say, trying to hide his sudden blush.

"Well…do you want to see a naked girl?" Magenta asked.

"Uh…kind of, yeah," Riff Raff said.

"How bad?" Magenta asked.

"About as bad as Frank wants to get in here so he can have sex withColumbia," Riff Raff said. Magenta smirked.

"Well…today's your lucky day then," she said. Riff Raff blinked.

"Yay," he said.

* * *

><p>"I think they need about ten more minutes," Columbia said, walking away from the door and sitting next to Frank.<p>

"Why?" Janet asked.

"Well…considering what Magenta just said, she just stripped down to nothing…we can give them ten more minutes, right, Frank?" Columbia asked.

"Yeah…" Frank sighed. There was a loud gasp from the closet.

"Make that fifteen," Columbia groaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay...well...that's it. XDD By the way, I just kind of threw in Janet and Brad for a minute because I needed the queen of virgins. XDD And I was thinking of continuing it, but I decided to end it like this. I hope I didn't end it too suddenly. X3 Okay...reviews are loved. Hope you liked this.<strong>_


End file.
